


The Death Of Me

by Salty_Michael



Category: Killingstalking
Genre: Fluff, Killing Stalking - Freeform, M/M, healthy relationship, killingstalking - Freeform, sangwoo - Freeform, yoonbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Michael/pseuds/Salty_Michael
Summary: This is an AU where sangwoo and yoonbum are in a happy healthy relationship. There is a lot of fluff





	1. Chapter 1

S-San-gwoo" Yoonbum said in between giggles while his lover tickled his sides. Sangwoo finally stopped and watched as yoonbum laughed and gasped for air. Sangwoo was staddling yoonbum so he leaned down and caught the boys mouth in a passionate kiss. Sangwoo's tongue found its way into the boys mouth and explored it. Yoonbum used his index finger to push the boys chest and he leaned back up. 

"I have to make breakfast" yoonbum smirked and sangwoo was sitting up all the way now. 

"Bum~" the boy pouted. Yoonbum laughed and sat up causing sangwoo to fall onto his back on the sheets. They both laughed and yoonbum caught him in one more kiss. When he removed his tongue from the other boys mouth he whimpered at the loss of contact. Yoonbum giggled and stood up wearing only an oversized sweater (sangwoo's) and his boxers. Sangwoo took in the sight like there was a model stood in front of him and looked at the way the sweater slightly slid off of his shoulder to show off the boys collarbone. He licked his lips as the boy walked out the door of their shared bedroom. 

Sangwoo sat up on the bed and tried to think about how he was so lucky to have this adorable human being as his own. He finally stood up and walked down the stairs to the small kitchen. He saw yoonbum standing In front of the stove making eggs and bacon. Sangwoo smirked as he walked up to the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist. The boy jumped, obviously startled so sangwoo pressed his lips against the boys soft neck.

"I love you~" sangwoo said, nuzzling his face into the boys neck. 

"I love you too, baby." Yoonbum said, and it still made sangwoo get butterflies after over a year of being together. 

"Now move so I can get these on a plate." Yoonbum said slightly shifting his hips to nudge sangwoo back. Sangwoo laughed and moved back so yoonbum could do what he needed. Finally their breakfast was done and they ate at the table making casual conversation. When they finished Yoonbum insisted that he would do the dishes but the catch was that Sangwoo had to do it next. Sangwoo smiled thankfully at his boyfriend and walked out to the livingroom. He ended up making a blanket nest on the couch and snuggled in. 

When yoonbum finally finished the dishes he walked out to join sangwoo and laughed at the sight of his boyfriend. Sangwoo looked over at him and patted his lap. Yoonbum walked over to lay down next to him resting his head on the mans lap. Sangwoo began to play with yoonbum's hair and he hummed happily in response. They ended up putting on a movie and laughing at how bad a scene was or how unrealistic something looked. 

When it was over yoonbum sat up and pressed his lips against sangwoo's. The other boy didn't hesitate when Yoonbum wrapped his arms around the boys neck and the soft fabric of the sweater made everything feel warm. Sangwoo positioned himself so that yoonbum could sit down on his lap and he could get a better angle. 

They continued this for about 20 minutes before yoonbum looked at the time and said,

" baabbbee you have to go to work" sangwoo followed his gaze to the clock and whined. 

" I wanna stay here with you" he rested his forehead against his boyfriend's. 

"As much as I'd love that" yoonbum kissed the boys nose. "We need the money" sangwoo sighed and yoonbum moved himself from the boys lap. Sangwoo got ready for work while yoonbum cleaned up the living room. Sangwoo came out dressed for going to the office. Yoonbum could smell his amazing smelling cologne and practically died on the spot. 

They met at the doorway and yoonbum got on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend goodbye. 

"I love you, have a good day at work~" he smiled up at the boy and he smiled back. 

"I love you too baby." Sangwoo replied.

With that the boy walked out the door sharing one last wave goodbye and he was off. Yoonbum was sure that boy would be the death of him.


	2. Don't leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why the fuck would I ever leave you? I love you so fucking much and I can never lose you." He said and then began to kiss me again. He pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me.

*Smut Warning*  
Yoonbum POV~  
I've always had bad anxiety. With all the events in my childhood, I've never really felt normal. Especially ever since I've met Sangwoo, I've felt horrible for everything he's had to deal with. He always has to tell me 

"It's fine"

"Don't worry. I don't mind"

I knew it was all true, but something inside me always tries to tell me that it isn't.

"Babe?" 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sangwoo who was sitting on the other side of our shared bed. He was doing some work for his job at the office downtown. 

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Sorry" I said, truly meaning it. 

"It's okay sweetie." Sangwoo said opening up his arms. I looked at his face once more before crawling over to where he was sitting and letting myself get wrapped in his embrace. 

"Did I tell you about the idiot client that came in the other day?" Sangwoo said while slightly laughing, obviously trying to cheer me up.

My head was on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. "No. What happened?" I said truly interested in why he was calling the client an idiot. 

I snuggled deeper into him while he told me the story. I could feel his chest rumble against my cheek  each time he laughed and I could feel how soft the material of his shirt was pressed against me.

I soon realized I had started to cry. Why was I so pathetic. I tried to wipe my eyes before Sangwoo found out.

"So I told the guy- huh, baby? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah s-sorry what d-did you say to him?"

Sangwoo looked at me and frowned. I felt my position change and I was sitting on his lap and my legs wrapped around his torso. He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. Why did I deserve this?

Why did Sangwoo even like me? Why does he even notice me?!

I began to cry harder and I shoved my face into the crook of his neck. 

"D-Dont leave me please." I said barely above a whisper. 

I felt the body underneath me tense and begin to shake.

I looked up just as a teardrop dropped off of sangwoos face. I gasped and sat up, tears still forming and falling from my eyes. I looked at his face and began to kiss the salty tears.

I felt Sangwoo grab my face and pull me off.

I began to panic that I did or said something wrong but he wouldn't let me look away from his eyes. Finally he leaned forward and shoved his lips against mine hungrily. I gasped in surprise, again, and he took that as a chance to move his tongue past my lips and into my mouth. I could feel him begin to explore my mouth. After awhile he pulled away and we were both gasping for air.

"Why the fuck would I ever leave you? I love you so fucking much and I can never lose you." He said and then began to kiss me again. He pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me. The kiss deepened, which honestly seemed impossible at the moment but he began to grind on me. I broke the kiss by leaning back and moaning at the sudden friction.

He leaned down next to my ear a whispered,"besides, the noises you make are too pretty to ever make me want to leave." He grinded a little harder saying that and I had to bite my lip to stop from screaming.

"Don't" Sangwoo said and he caught me in another quick kiss. "I want to hear you moan."

A spark of pleasure ran up my spine,"s-sangwoo~" I moaned. He looked pleased at that as he began to bite and nibble at my neck. He left little trails of bruises leaning down my neck.

Without warning I pushed him back and watched his priceless face as he fell onto the sheets behind him. I sat up and crawled up a little bit. I then found myself face to face with his crotch. I smirked at the bulge he had and looked up to make direct eye contact with him. His face had sweat droplets running down it and it was slightly red. I began to mouth his dick through his pants.

"A-ah yoonbum" Sangwoo moaned. Well, that gave me a lot of confidence so I undid the button on his pants and began to undo his zipper with my teeth.I could hear his breath hitch from above me. He lifted his hips to help me pull off his pants and boxers.

When I pulled the boxers off, his cock sprang loose against his stomach. That's when I began to tease his slit with my tongue. 

"F-fuckkk"

I hummed, content with myself as I a slowly took his head into my mouth. I twirled me tongue around it a little bit before licking the slit. 

Without warning I ducted my head and took his length into my mouth.

"a-AH"

I began to Bob my head up in down licking the bottom part of his shaft. 

"Yoonbum. I-im gonna come, move baby b-boy AH" 

I just kept going, all my intentions focused on swallowing it all down.

"Bum...Baby i-m g-gonna co- AH FUCK YOONBUM" 

I could feel the warm liquid hit the back of my throat as I swallowed all of it.

he looked down at me with his eyes wide and his hand in his hair. "Holy fuck..... you swallowed it all. You are so fucking hot oh my god." I blushed as Sangwoo sat up and caught me in a kiss.

"It's your turn." He said but my blush deepened and I looked down.

"I-I already did..." Sangwoo looked at me, a huge grin spreading across his face. "You really do like sucking my dick huh." 

I looked up and caught him in another kiss. 

"I love you, yoonbum~" Sangwoo said.

I looked into his eyes and said," I love you too."

He smiled again and hugged me. 

" Do you want to go out tonight? I have a few friends I want you to meet." 

I thought this over for a minute, terrified of rejection but finally I nodded my head. I could feel sangwoo hug me tighter and I felt safe. I never want to leave this, so please sangwoo, Don't leave me.,


	3. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I was ready for death to sweep my off my feet and take me to prom because that would've been better then how my life was right now.

Yoonbum POV~

I felt like I was laying on my death bed. I was curled in a ball in my college dorm coughing and sneezing non stop because I had the flu. To be completely honest, I was ready for death to sweep my off my feet and take me to prom because that would've been better then how my life was right now.

I grabbed another tissue from the box on the side of my bed and blew my nose, throwing the tissue into the trash bin next to my bed along with the other 100 tissues. I coughed dramatically once more and curled onto my other side to try and fall asleep again. It took me awhile but I finally drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Bum~ Sweetie wake up." My head was pounding but I opened my eyes anyway. I turned onto my back and looked up to see my boyfriend sangwoo leaning over me. 

I sniffled a little bit but smiled up at his loving face. Sangwoo looked me over and walked to the desk that stood next to the door in my small dorm. I heard car keys clink together and a small bag being opened. I decided to sit up and see what Sangwoo was doing but by the time I was actually up he was right next to me. 

I saw him holding a couple pills with some water in his other hand. I looked into his eyes and back at the pills while reaching my hand out to retrieve the pills. Sangwoo laughed weakly as he dropped the pills into my hand and put  the water bottle in the other. 

I took the pills with a little bit of hesitation but was able to swallow them perfectly fine. 

"Good boy." Sangwoo mumbled as he played with my hair. I hummed at the touch and said,"you really shouldn't be here. I don't want you to get sick too." I looked at his face and saw a huge smile. I was confused until I felt him crawl into the bed with me and wrap me in his arms.

"That's okay." He mumbled planting a kiss on my head. " I just want you to feel better soon baby boy." I cuddled deeper into him and began to fall back asleep. That's when I started coughing and immediately jumped up. I sprinted to the bathroom, why wasn't I this fast in gym back in high school? I probably could've received at least a B with this speed. Once I made it to the bathroom I leaned over the toilet and began to throw up. 

Why did this have to happen while sangwoo was here? This was so embarrassing and he probably thinks I'm disgusting.

I finally finished and just sat above the toilet feeling defeated. I heard footsteps walk towards the bathroom and that's when I felt a warm body press against my back. Sangwoo was nuzzling his face into my neck and wrapping his arms around my waist. 

I felt loved but I also felt disgusting. "How do you feel baby?" "B-better." I replied as pain shot down my throat. "He speaks." Sangwoo nuzzled closer into me and I chuckled a bit.

"I-it hu-urts" sangwoo sighed and said," I know but the medicine will make you feel better okay babe?" I nodded. He then lifted me up bridal style and flushed the toilet. I snuggled into his chest as he carried me back to my bed and when we finally reached it he set me on the edge of the matress. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and with my help he was able to successfully pull it off. I kept my sweat pants on because we both knew they made me feel comfortable no matter what. 

I then laid down on the side of the bed and sangwoo wrapped me up in blankets. He then took his own t-shirt and his jeans off and lay them on the floor near the end of the bed so he was left in only his boxers. He smiled as he crawled into my bed with me and cuddled me from behind . I felt him trace small shapes on my back and I soon felt calmed down enough to fall back asleep. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too, baby boy" I felt sangwoo kiss my upper back and I smiled as I fell back into a peaceful sleep.

~i know this is short but I'm so so so sick right now so I decided to make a cute fanfiction based off of how I feel 


End file.
